


Rocker

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Sexual Fantasy, community: seasons of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry has a little alone time.





	Rocker

Harry paced in front of the room of requirements and thought of everything he would need. Including a clock. He figured he would have about 2 hours before the Ravenclaw/Slytherin Quidditch match was over. Two hours to relax and enjoy himself.

When the door appeared, he quickly entered and smiled. He was sure that his legs and ass would be sore after this tryst. In fact, he was counting on it.

He quickly discarded his clothes and sat on the lone chair in the room. He slowly and softly ran his hand over his body. His breath hitched as he grazed over his sensitive nipples. He let his hand travel lower, ignoring his cock and fondling his balls.

He rolled his balls in one hand and with the other cast a wandless spell to lubricate his arse. He quickly used his fingers to stretch himself open. It had been too long since he had had any alone time. His 'friends' were always there. 

He whimpered as he forced himself to withdraw his fingers. As good as it felt, that was not what he wanted or needed. He checked out the rocker, making sure everything was sturdy and there would be no 'technical failures' during his play time. Satisfied he lubricated the Annihilating Alexander dildo secured to the Monkey Rocker, and sighed as he slowly lowered himself on the 13-inch cock. Merlin, but he needed this. Needed to feel the stretch and burn of a large cock in his arse.

He rocked slowly at first, imagined a lover teasing him pushing him to the edge, only to stop. He played with his nipples at the new thought. He thought of the men he knew. Remus had a nice cock. Average in length and girth, nice, too small for his taste. Draco was below average and no. 

Ron was like his brother and that was a world of no. Sirius had a nice big cock. In human form and his dog form had the bonus of having a knot. It would feel so good, being tied to him and his cock. No chance to back down or change his mind as his god-father fucked his arse like a wild beast.

Severus, he had never seen the severe teacher's cock, but he would like to. He pinched and pulled on his nipples and rocked faster as he thought of the man. Maybe he would force him to his knees, and force him to deep throat his cock. Give a quick courtesy lubrication spell, before spinning him around and fucking him fast and hard. Caring only about his own needs.

The further into the fantasy he fell the faster he rocked, before he came, cock untouched. He sat there, and panted. He would need to up his game. He needed to see if Severus was as good in real life as his fantasies painted him. Merlin, but he hoped that the man would live up to expectations.

He stood up and cleaned the area before he banished everything. Ten minutes left. He had had a good time, while it lasted. Perhaps, he would come back during the next Quidditch match. He certainly felt better and more relaxed with a good orgasm achieved.

Perhaps, he would allow Severus to catch him. He certainly would never, say no to the man. Maybe he could arrange an Occlumency lesson and let the teacher 'discover' his deep dark 'secrets'.

~Fin~


End file.
